Cerezos en Otoño
by biscuit
Summary: Sakura ha cumplido 16 años, segun la carta del destino ella tendra que viajar a Hong Kong para poder descubrir los poderes que se encuentran sellados dentro de ella.
1. El Viaje

Capitulo No.1    Descubrir mis poderes?!

El amor la perla roja mas floreciente

La razon de vivir de muchas personas

La razon de soñar de muchas personas

La razon de ser verdaderamente alegre

Es el amor

Pero aquello sera verdadero?

Porque si soy amado por mi familia aun me siento solo?

Porque aunque este rodeado de personas que dicen quererme no me siento completo?

Sera porque tu me haces falta.....

            Una hermosa tarde de otoño en donde petalos de sakura se esparcen por toda la ciudad de Tokio, una ciudad de tiempos ancestrales, una ciudad magica, en donde todas las personas poseen poderes mágicos.  Una hermosa muchacha de 16 mira por la ventana esta ciudad magica.

            "Que aburrido!" dice la muchacha

            "Vamos Sakura, no te sientas asi" dice Tomoyo

            "Es que es bastante aburrido, estar todo el dia en la mansión" dice Sakura

            "Sakurita no te sientas asi" dice Kero

            "Kero" dice Sakura sonriente, mientras que su pequeño guardian come dulces

            "Vamos Sakura" dice Kero estofándose un gran pedazo de torta 

            "Kero?? Creo que es mejor que no hables comiendo" dice Tomoyo y Sakura con una gotita

            "Como??" dice Kero

            "Soy la gran bes....tia..." dice Kero atorado

            "Kero estas bien" dice Sakura dándole palmaditas a Kero en la espalda

            Kero en unos segundos vuelve a la normalidad cuando se le puso bajar el gran pedazo de torta

            "Gracias Sakurita" dice Kero sonriente

            "Que podemos hacer contigo Kero?" dice Sakura

            "Monstruo" dice Touya entrando al cuarto

            "No, me digas monstruo" dice Sakura poniéndose muy brava

            "Calmate monstruo" dice Touya

            "TOUYA KINOMOTO" dice Sakura

            "Sakura" dice Yukito

            "Yukito!?" dice Sakura calmandose

            "Hola sakura" dice amablemente Yukito

            "Hola Yukito" dice sakura

            "Sakura" dice Touya

            "Que?" dice Sakura

            "Sabes porque papá nos quiere a todos reunidos en la mansión?" dice Touya

            "No, tengo la menor idea, estoy aburridísima" dice Sakura

            "Bueno ya no debe de tarder en llegar" dice Tomoyo apuntadoles a alguien que esta en la puerta

            "Holas" dice el padre de Sakura

            "Papa" dice Sakura

            "Padre" dice Touya

            "Sr. Kinomoto" dice Yukito

            "Tio" dice Tomoyo

            "Holas! Chicos" dice el Fujitaka

            El padre de Sakura se sienta en el sofa 

            "Chicos la razon por la que lo he reunido es que tengo algo que decirles" dice Fujitaka

            "Que sucede papá?" dice Sakura

            "Sakura, te mandaremos a la china" dice el Sr.Kinomoto

            "Que?!" dice Sakura

            "Necesitas entrenar Sakura y en china hay poderosos hechiceros, que pueden ayudarte a controlar tu poder" dice Fujitaka

            "Pero padre" dice Sakura

            "Iras sola por el momento pero dentro de poco cuando Tomoyo cumpla los 16 añas vendra a acompañarte en tu entrenamiento, y Touya quiero que te encargues con Yukito en hacer las preparaciones del viaje de Sakura" dice Fujitaka

            "Pero padre? Quiero quedarme en Japón con ustedes" dice Sakura

            "Sakura, se que quieres estar con nosotros, pero es que tengo asuntos que atender, ademas tengo que ir a una expedición de artefactos mágicos, no podre enseñarte a controlar tu magia" dice Fujitaka

            "Yo puedo" dice Touya

            "Touya, tu estaras encargado de los asuntos del clan" dice el Fujitaka

            "Es cierto" dice Toya

            "No te preocupes Sakura, estaremos juntas" dice Tomoyo

            "Sakura, viviras en la mansión de los Li, luego cuando Tomoyo llegue a Hong Kong te cambiaras a la mansion que tenemos en Hong Kong, cerca de la mansión hay otras familias de poderosos clanes, con increíble poderes" dice Fujitaka

            "Pero padre? Si es para entrenarme... porque lo haces ahora... porque no nos mandaste desde antes?" dice Sakura curiosamente

            "Ademas acabas de cumplir 16 años hace unos dias, después de que cumplas 16 años es cuando sabremos la naturaleza de su poder, es de por eso que no la mandamos hasta que tengan 16 años a entrenas, Touya tiene 26 y Yukito 27 ellos ya han sido entrenados" dice el Sr. Kinomoto

            "Papá entonces cual es mi poder?" dice Sakura

            "Tu poder es el de las estrellas sakura, ademas el de las estrellas, parte de ti existe el de el sol y la luna pero balanceados" dice el padre de sakura

            "El de tomoyo es lila, es como misticismo, esto es parte del poder de la luna, pero todavía no es definido al igual que el tuyo" dice el padre de sakura

            "Pero como que mi poder no es definido?" dice Sakura

            "Se supone que tu eres la que lo descubre" dice Fujitaka

            "Yo descubrirlo?" dice Sakura

            "Si, Sakura con el tiempo lo descubriras por completo, los datos que te di sobre tu magia, es la presencia, el aura que sentimos en ti cuando naciste, luego que naces parte de tu aura queda sellada, duerme dentro de ti, despierta durante la edad de los 16 años, es de por eso que te mando a Hong Kong para que entrenes" dice Fujitaka

            "Pero porque tengo que ser entrenado en Hong Kong" dice Sakura

            "Porque esta carta de lo dice" dice Fujitaka

            "Que carta??" dice Sakura

            "La carta que sacamos en el templo pocos dias después de que habias nacido, nos indica que tienes que ir a Hong Kong a entrenar, porque es donde desarrollaras todo tu potencial" dice Fujitaka

            "La carta del destino" dice Tomoyo

            "La carta del destino?" dice Sakura

            "Si, es la carta que te dice de donde perteneces verdaderamente" dice Tomoyo

            "Exacto Tomoyo, y tu tambien has sido elegida para ir a Hong Kong" dice Fujitaka

            "Si, es el destino, creo que no me puedo negar" Sakura sale tristemente del cuarto.


	2. Ojos Dorados

Capitulo No.2   Ojos dorados

** Sakura POV **

            Ha llegado el dia en que me tengo que ir.  Tomoyo me ha estado ayudando a empacar, ella me dice que se pondra muy triste porque no me vera por mucho tiempo ya que su cumpleaños no sera, sino hasta dentro de seis meses.  Esta muy emocionada de visitar china, ya que siempre hemos estado en la ciudad de Tokio, esta muy emocionada que pase esos seis meses para conocer la movida ciudad de Hong Kong, que es unas de las ciudades mas exoticas de la china.

            En realidad, no me siento muy emocionada de viajar a la ciudad de Hong Kong ya que siempre he sido bastante apegada a mi familia, a mis amigos.  Todos mis amigos han hecho su entrenamiento de magia y hechiceria en la ciudad de Tokio.  Pero esta carta destino, siento que mi corazon se rompe en varios pedazos, no sobrevivire, no podre ver a Yukito hasta que termine mi entrenamiento

** Sakura End-POV **

            Sakura baja por las escaleras de espiral, hasta llegar a la gran sala de la mansion del clan Kinomoto.

            "Sakurita no estes triste" dice Kero volando con sus alitas

            "Kero" dice Sakura mirándolo seriamente

            "Sakura" dice Kero

            Los dos se abrazan.

            "Kero no me quiero ir" dice sakura

            "Sakura tu eres una hechicera muy poderosa, no necesitas ir a ningun entrenamiento" dice Kero

            "Sakura, Kero" dice Touya 

            "Touya, no me quiero ir" dice Sakura

            "Monstruo, tu sabes que no me puedo oponer a ninguna de las ordenes de nuestro padre" dice Touya

            "Touya" dice Sakura

            "Ahora te tienes que ir, ve pasa a traves del portal mágico y estaras en la mansión de los Li" dice Touya

            "Touya" dice Sakura

            "Monstruo, portate bien" dice Touya con una expresión seria

            "Esta bien Touya" dice Sakura caminando hacia el portal

            "Y no soy un monstruo" dice sakura entrando al portal

            "Espero haber hecho bien el conjuro del portal" dice Tomoyo

            "Tomoyo fuiste tu la que hiciste el conjuro??" dice Touya algo asustado

            "Si, porque?" dice Tomoyo

            "Espero que tu magia sea lo suficiente fuerte, para uqe Sakura llegue a Hong Kong" dice Touya

            "No, te preocupes Touya, sakura llegara al lugar correcto" dice Fujitaka

            "Padre" dice Touya

Mientras que en la mansión Li.....

            "Fanren, Futie, Feng y Fa" dice una voz serena y seria (no me acuerdo de los nombres de las hermanas de Shaoran)

            "Si, madre" dicen las cuatros

            "Muy pronto llegara nuestra visitante" dice la persona con la voz seria y serena.

            "Wei" dice la voz seria y serena

            "Sra. Yelan?" dice Wei

            "Wei preparate, puede llegar en cualquier momento" dice Yelan

            "Si, mi Sra." Dice Wei retirándose

            "Madre" dicen las cuatro

            "Mis queridas hijas, las guardianas de los elementos, del clan Li.  Quiero que cada una de ustedes se preparen para la llegada de Sakura, prepárenle la mansión del lago" dice yelan

            "Madre esa mansión se encuentra ubicada en tierras sacrada de nuestro clan" dice Feng

            "Ademas alli esta el dragon de los elementos" dice Fa

            "Ademas de ser el dragon de los elementos es un dragon que tiene poderes de la luna y el sol" dice Fuutie

            "Calmense chicas, se que el dragon de los elementos es poderoso, pero el no es capaz de dañar a Sakura" dice Yelan

            "Hermanas no se preocupen, nuestra madre tendra una buena razon de hacer las cosas de esta forma, ademas el dragon de nuestra familia nunca ha dañado a nadie, según me dice Wei que es el que cuida esta mansión" dice Fanren

            "Chicas siento que un portal se ha abierto, creo que es ella vamos a recibirla" dice Yelan sonriente caminancdo rapidamente hacia la entrada principal

            "Mama, nunca le he visto sonreir" dice Feng

            "Es verdad" dice Fa

            "Estoy de acuerdo" dice Fuutie

            "Chicas! Vamonos! O quieren que las llamen asi? Guardiana del Agua Futie, Guardiana del Viento Feng, Guardiana de la Tierra Fa" dice Fanren

            "Si, ya vamos guardina del fuego" dicen las tres hermanas

En la gran entrada de la mansión Li, un portal aparece desde el cielo, y del el portal cae Sakura.

"Ahhh!! TOMOYO" grita Sakura cayendo al piso

Yelan y sus hijas empizan a reirse de la brusca llegada que ha tenido Sakura, mientras que sirvientes del clan Li se acerca a ayudar a la pequeña maestra de las cartas.

"Estas bien querida" dice Yelan acercándose a Sakura

"Estoy bien, gracias" dice Sakura recogiendo su equipaje

"Sakura verdad?" dice Fanren

"Si, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto" dice Sakura sonriente

"Yo soy Li Yelan, Jefa del clan Li, ellas son las guardianas de los elementos del clan Li y a la vez son mis hijas.  Feng es el viento, Futie el agua, Fa la tierra y Fanren el fuego. " dice Yelan

"Guardianas de los elementos?" dice Sakura

"Si, somos las guardianas de los elementos, somos las aprendices de la jefa del clan" dice Fuutie

"Sere yo tambien aprendiz de la Sra.Yelan" dice Sakura

"No lo sabemos todavía" dice Fanren

"Sakura" dice seriamente yelan

"Si, Sra. Yelan" dice Sakura

"Sakura, disculpa no te podras quedar con nosotros, pero sin embargo te he preparado un lugar en las tierras sacradas del clan para que te alojes" dice Yelan

"Pero? En sus tierras sacradas?" dice Sakura

"No, temas sakura, esas tierras la llamados sacradas realmente, es porque es un lugar mágico donde nacen poderosos hechiceros, supongo que seras una poderosa hechicera y ademas la locacion exacta que indica tu carta destino son esta tierras sacradas" dice Yelan

"Pero descubrire mis poderes en la tierra sacrada" dice Sakura

"Si, Sakura.  Tal vez te tome unos meses para descubrirlo, cuando lo descubras ya aparecera la persona que te enseñe a manejar tu magia" dice Yelan

"Gracias Dra. Yelan, ya estoy lista para partir" dice Sakura

"sakura? Estas segura??" dice Fuutie

"No, estoy de acuerdo que Sakura entrene en las tierras sacradas hay un dragon peligroso!!" dice Feng

"Un drag...on???" dice sakura palidamente

"Feng, no asustes a Sakura, el dragon que vive en nuestra tierra no es un dragon malvado, no le hara daño a Sakura" dice Yelan

"Pero que pasa si se enfurece?" dice Fuutie

"El dragon es una criatura con un corazon, al igual que todos los seres vivos" dice una figura en la oscuridad

"Quien eres??" dicen las cuatro hermanas

'Has aparecido' dice Yelan mirando a la figura

"Tu eres Sakura Kinomoto" dice la figura oscura caminando hacia ella

"si... yo.. soy.. sa...k..u...ra" dice sakura temblando, pero al mirar aquella persona que estaba parada en la oscuridad, que mientras que se le acercaba, noto que aquella persona tenia ojos de color dorados, de un miel dorado, eran hermosos aquellos ojos, pero antes que pudiese ver bien el rostro la figura desaparece.


	3. Pronto Volveras

Capitulo No. 3  Pronto Volveras a nuestro lado

Dulces sentimientos de mi corazon

sentimientos que juegan conmigo

sentimientos que me controlan

emociones que delatan estos sentimientos

que delatan el sentir de mi

que de ti no puedo escapar

no puedo escapar de la realidad

y la realidad es....

** Pov Yelan **

      Por fin te has aparecido, tantos años que te he esperado, tantos años en que te he querido volver a ver.  Aunque hayas cambiado mucho ene stos años, siento que dentro de tu corazon sigues siendo el mismo, y vives con un dolor profundo, que es la soledad.

      Una soledad que has escogido vivir.

** End Pov **

      "Madre" dice Fanren un poco preocupada mirando a Yelan desde el balcon del jardin

      "Que sucede Fanren?" dice Yelan

      "Madre, Sakura ha sido instalada temporalmente en el ala este de la mansion" dice Fanren

      "Esta bien, pero mañana aunque no quiera tendra que partir a las tierras sacradas" dice yelan

      "Madre?" dice Fanren

      "Que sucede Fanren?" dice Yelan

      "Madre, no es que no confie en ti, pero siento que estas un poco rara desde la llegada de Sakura" dice Fanren

      "Fanren, no ocurre nada" dice Yelan

      "Te siento diferente" dice Fanren

      "Diferente? Porque?" dice Yelan caminando por el jardín

      "Nunca paseas en el jardín, no desde que...." Dice Fanren bajando la cabeza

      "Fanren no te preocupes" dice Yelan entrando a casa

      "Madre... ojala te encontremos pronto" dice Fanren mirando a la luna

Mientras tanto en el ala este de la mansión

      "Eres una niña muy linda" dice Feng

      "Si, eres preciosa" dice Fuutie

      "Te mandaremos a hacer muchos vestidos" dice Fa

      Las hermanas siguen hablando de lo linda que es Sakura, mientras que esta tiene una gotita en la cabeza.  Creo que después de todo Tomoyo no es la unica que dice que Sakura es muy linda.

      "No dejaremos que ese dragon te lastime" dicen las tres hermanas

A la mañana siguiente...

      Sakura se despierta temprano, siente un aura poderosa, se levanta y se viste en ropajes para entrenar, e inmediatamente se dirige al lugar donde siente el aura.  Camina a traves de las puertas y los portales de la mansión hasta llegar a un lugar que parece un area de entrenamiento.

      El area de entrenamiento esta vacia, el aura poderoso ya no se puede sentir, hasta que, oye una voz tras su espalda.

      "Hola! Has venido a entrenar?" dice una muchacha de ojos rojos

      "En realidad no, es que senti una poderosa aura" dice sakura

      "Mucho gusto, yo soy Li Mei Ling" dice Mei Ling

      "Mucho gusto Mei Ling, yo soy Kinomoto sakura" dice sakura

      "Eres la que ira a descubrir sus poderes en las tierra sacrada de los Li?" dice Mei Ling mirándola incrédulamente

      "Estoy destina a descubrir mis poderes en aquella tierra" dice Sakura tristemente

      "No, pareces muy feliz" dice Mei Ling

      "Es que le tengo mucho miedo al dragon" dice sakura

      "Yo tambien le tengo mucho miedo al dragon" dice Mei Ling

      "Pero eres muy poderosa" dice Sakura

      "No mucho, el dragon tiene magia mucho mas poderosa que la mia" dice Mei Ling

      "Pero el dragon es malo?" dice Sakura

      "No lo se en realidad" dice Mei Ling limpiándose el sudor con una toalla

      "Creo que mejor vamos a desayunar" dice Mei Ling

      "uh?" dice Sakura

      "Tendras que partir después del desayuno" dice Mei Ling

      "Es verdad, mejor vamos a desayunar" dice Fanren apareciéndose en el otro lado del cuarto

      "Buenos dias Guardiana Fanren" dice Mei Ling arrodillándose

      "Buenos dias Fanren" dice Sakura

      "Mei Ling no es necesario arrodillarse ante mi" dice Fanren

      "Disculpa Fanren, es que se me hizo costumbre, tu sabes en las cortes del clan Li siempre tenemos que arrodillarnos ante alguien con una posición mas alta" dice Mei Ling

      "Mei Ling pienso que tu posición tambien es bastante alta, ya que eres una de las hechiceras mas poderosas dentro de nuestro clan" dice Fanren

      "Gracias" dice Mei Ling sonriente

      "Bueno chicas vayamos a desayunar" dice Fanren

      Despues del desayuno, en la gran entrada de la mansión Li.

      "Sakura" dice Yelan

      "Si Sra. Li?" Dice Sakura

      "Sakura, toma este espejo, te guiara hacia las tierras sacradas Li" dice Yelan

      "Gracias" dice Sakura

      "Permaneceras un periodo de varios meses en la mansión del lago, he mandado a Wei a la mansión el dia de ayer, el es el unico sirviente que se atreve irse a trabajar a la mansión del lago.  Wei es de suma confianza" dice Yelan

      "El tambien se ha llevado tu equipaje Sakura" dice Fanren

      "Gracias, espero poder descubrir mis poderes" dice Sakura

      "Sakura cuidate" dicen las otras tres hermanas 

      "Espero que cuando vuelvas hayas descubierto tus poderes" dice Mei Ling

      "Espero poder entrenar contigo, en el salon" dice Sakura sonriente

      "Claro que podemos entrenar juntas de vez en cuando en el salon de entrenamiento" dice Mei Ling

      "Bueno, es hora de la partida Sakura, cuidate" dice Yelan

      "Gracias por todo!" dice Sakura partiendo hacia las tierras sagradas de los Li

      Mientras que Sakura comienza su camino hacia las tierras sagradas, en la mansión Li.

      "Has vuelto" dice Yelan

      "Porque la estas mandando a las tierras sagradas" dice una voz varonil

      "Es por la carta destino, que ella recibio en su nacimiento, esta destinada a ser unas de las mas grandes hechiceras del mundo" dice Yelan

      "Madre..." dice la voz y la figura se desvanece

      "Shaoran...  no te preocupes... pronto... volveras a nuestro lado" dice Yelan


	4. Ayuda a mi Pequeño

Capitulo No. 4  Ayuda a mi pequeño

            Floridos caminos de colores café, que refleja la estación de otoño.  Es hermoso aquí en la ciudad de Hong Kong, y a la vez es triste ver como las hojas de lo árboles caen como si perdiesen la vida, pero en realidad es que se están preparando para el sueño profundo del invierno y volver a renacer en la primavera con todo su esplendor.

            Sakura ha estado caminando por horas, guiándose por la brújula que tenia, se preguntaba, cuando llegaría.  Hasta que llego a la cima de la colina, que estaba subiendo, diviso una hermosa mansión y cerca de la mansión un lago, el paisaje era tan hermoso y abrumador.

            "Que hermoso!" dice Sakura algo emocionada y empieza a caminar a un paso más rápido para llegar a la mansión, porque se sentía cansada y con frió.

            "Por fin, descansare! Agua caliente, comida!" dice Sakura ahora corriendo

            Llegando a la entrada de la mansión.

            "Estoy muy cansada, por que no hicieron un conjuro del portal" dice Sakura en el jardín frontal de la entrada de la mansión

            "Por que estas son las tierras sagradas" dice un muchacho con una capa de color verde y acompañado de un lobo

            "ahh!" se asusta Sakura tropezando y luego cayendo al piso

            "No, te asustes" dice el muchacho 

            "Tu quien eres? Que haces en las tierras sagradas de los Li?" dice Sakura

            "La misma pregunta te hago a ti..." dice la figura

            "Yo... yo...." dice Sakura asustándose mas, porque el lobo se le iba acercando mas, para olfatearla

            "Viniste a romper el sello, el sello del máximo potencial de tus poderes, viniste a transformarte en una gran hechicera" dice la figura

            ".... no eres un fantasma" Sakura casi llorando

            "No, temas Sakura, soy un ser humano como tu" dice el muchacho

            "Como sabes mi nombre?" dice Sakura tratando de no moverse al ser olfateado por el lobo.  Mientras que el lobo la olfatea, empieza a acariciarla por la cara, Sakura se da cuenta que el lobo es amistoso.

            "Pare ser que a Rino le agradas" dice el muchacho

            "Si, parece ser" dice Sakura sintiéndose un poco mejor empezando a acariciar el lobo.

            "Esto... ¿!" dice Sakura, pero Sakura ya no encuentra al muchacho, se levanta

            "Que raro?" dice Sakura ahora mirando a Rino

** Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokio **

            "Que estara haciendo Sakura?" dice Tomoyo un poco triste

            "No, lo se" dice Kero

            "La extraño mucho" dice Tomoyo

            "Pero Tomoyo si solamente se ha ido por unos dias" dice Yue

            "Es que Sakura y yo siempre estábamos juntas a todo momento" dice Tomoyo

            "No, podemos hacer nada Tomoyo es la carta destino" dice Yue

            "Destino... destino.... no se supone que el destino lo decidimos nosotros" dice Tomoyo

            "Es verdad.. tienes toda la razón" dice Yue

            "No, entiendo porque ella tiene que ir a Hong Kong específicamente" dice Tomoyo

            "Hay muchas cosas que el destino predetermina, pero hay muchas cosas que nosotros podemos cambiar del destino" dice Yue

            "Sakura....." dice Tomoyo mirando a la ventana

            "Sakura no se fue solamente a romper su sello" dice una voz

            "Como así?" dice Tomoyo mirando hacia la puerta

            "Los poderes de Sakura son imaginables" dice la voz

            "Quien eres?" dice Tomoyo

            "Soy Erio Higarizawa, Srita.Tomoyo" dice Eriol

            "Eriol? Del clan Higarizawa?" dice Tomoyo

            "Exactamente y vengo de la ciudad de Inglaterra" dice Eriol sonriente

            "Eriol, Porque dice que Sakura no fue? Solamente a romper su sello?" dice Tomoyo

            "Ella es....." dice Eriol

** En la ciudad de Hong Kong Mansión Li **

            "Creo que ella es" dice Yelan rígidamente

            "Que crees que ella?" dice Fanren

            "Fanren esa sombra de aquella noche que se nos apareció.. y luego cuando Sakura partió, el me vino a visitar... no lo vez Fanren esta Sakura es" dice Yelan

            "Pero..." dice Fanren

            "Tu de todas mis hijas eres la mayor.. Tu eres la única que lo recuerda.. eres la única que sabe porque estoy tan feliz últimamente, tan sonriente" dice Yelan

            "Madre... pero le estamos dando una misión demasiada grande a Sakura" dice Fanren

            "En realidad no es una misión, ella es la escogida por la carta destino" dice Yelan

            "Pero estas segura que ella es la escogida para volver a darle la vida, porque lo único que nos dice esta carta destino es que ella esta destinada a descubrir sus poderes en nuestra tierras, no dice que ella tiene que..." dice Fanren

            "Fanren... no te preocupes.. ya veras que las cosas saldrán bien" dice Yelan mirando a una foto, una foto familiar, en donde aparece ella, su difunto esposo, sus cuatro hijas y un pequeño niño de 3 años con un peluche de lobo.

            "Era un niño tan alegre" dice Yelan un poco triste

            "Madre...." Fanren dice un poco preocupada y derramando lagrimas

Nota:  En el próximo capitulo Sakura conocerá a Shaoran.  Gracias Mer y todas las personas que me han dado un review, se los agradezco mucho!  Espero estar haciéndolo bien, ya que este es mi primer fanfic.


	5. Alma

Nota:  En este capitulo hay algunas escenas de violencias.  

Capitulo No.5    Alma 

Tres meses despues .....

            Mientras tanto, en medio de algun lugar de las tierras del clan Li....

            "Fuutie, estas segura que estamos por camino seguro?" dice Feng

            "Fuutie llevamos horas caminando" dice Mei Ling

            "Es verdad hermana, ya mis pies no lo soporta" dice Fa

            "CÁLLENSE YA PRONTO LLEGAREMOS" dice Fuutie

            "Creo que ese pronto llegaremos es un mas o menos... perdidas" dice Mei Ling con una mirada brava

            "Es verdad Mei Ling.. creo que estamos perdidas" dice Fuutie

            "No debi ir con ustedes..." dice Mei Ling

            "Pero Mei Ling, no podemos dejar a Sakura sola, ese dragon puede lastimarla, no ha vuelto en tres meses, nosotras solamente tomamos unas semanas para que nuestro poderes despertase y no se porque Madre le dijo a Sakura que se tardaria varios meses.... ademas ya son varios y ella no regresa" dice Feng

            "Tienes razon Feng, no entiendo a la tia Yelan" dice Mei Ling

            "Nuestra madre es algo exigente" dice Feng

            "Miren... creo que el camino es por aquí" dice Fuutie

            "Sigamos...." dice Fa

            'Como pude dejarme llevarme por ella, siento que ahora estaremos mucho mas perdidas que antes' dice Mei Ling siguiéndolas, con una gota en la cabeza.

            En la mansión de las tierras sagradas.

            "Wei, gracias por la comida!" dice Sakura comiendo en el amplio comedor de la mansión.

            "Estoy para servirle Señorita" dice Wei

            "Rino... quieres algo de comer, toma aquí tienes" dice Sakura dándole un pedazo de carne de su plato al lobo.

            "Me retiro Señorita, si no se le ofrece mas nada" dice el viejo Wei retirándose.

            Al termina su comida Sakura decide dar un paseo por los jardines cerca del lago.

            "Rino este lugar es precioso" dice Sakura

            "Seguro que lo es" dice Rino

            "Rino?! Tu puedes hablar?" dice Sakura mirando al lobo de lo mas sorprendido

            "Si, Sakura yo puedo hablar" dice Rino

            "Pero..." dice Sakura

            "Mi amo me ha ordenado cuidarla" dice Rino

            "Cuidarme?" dice Sakura

            "El puede detectar que magia muy poderosa dentro de ti esta surgiendo y en esto meses te has estado volviendo mucho mas poderoso, pero tu no te has dado cuenta de eso" dice Rino

            "Magia muy poderosa surgiendo de mi" dice Sakura

            "Puedes hacer muchas cosas Sakura" dice Rino

            "Podria volar como aquellos poderosos hechiceros y magos? Sin necesitar una carta Sakura" dice Sakura mirando a los cielos

            "Puedes hacerlo" dice Rino

            "Quisiera poder... ahhh" dice Sakura gritando al percartarse que una bola de fuego viene dirigida hacia ella

            "Cuidado Sakura" dice Rino

            "Rino.. viejo amigo lobo" dice una voz misteriosa

            "Lance?" dice Rino

            "Quien es esta hermosa dama?" dice Lance apareciéndose

            "Que quieres Lance?" Dice Rino parándose enfrente de Sakura, mirando de frente a frente a Lance

            "No, solamente tenia ordenes de matar a esta hermosa dama" dice Lance lanzando otra bola de fuego

            Rapidamente Rino sube a Sakura a sus esplada y salta evitando el impacto de la bola de fuego.

            "Has estado entrenando Rino" dice Lance

            "Vamos Lance no tenemos todo el dia" dice una mujer apareciendo por detrás de Rino

            "Ayla, gusto en verte" dice Lance sonriente

            "Sakura... creo que es mejor que corras hacia el bosque cuando te lo indique" dice Rino

            "Pero Rino.. no te puedo dejar.. tengo miedo de estar sola" dice Sakura

            "Sakura.. no te preocupes... yo estare contigo... ahora es mas importante tu seguridad" dice Rino, transformándose en una forma humana.

            "Truenos y relámpagos" dice Rino formando un gran destello

            "Ahora si empezo la diversión" dice Lance tirando otra bola de fuego hacia Rino

            "Ahora Sakura" dice Rino tirando un rayo de poder hacia la bola de fuego, al chocarse ambas fuerzas forman un destello y Sakura corre hacia el bosque.

            "Se esta escapando" dice Lance

            "Hey, tu pelea es conmigo Lance" dice Rino

            "Espinas de las oscuridad" dice Ayla 

            Rino es clavado por todo el cuerpo por las espinas de Ayla, al descuidarse, por tratar de seguir a Lance que va detrás de Sakura.

            "Maestro le he fallado... Maestro Shaoran...." dice Rino

            "Rino... Rino... ya era tu hora" dice Ayla pisoteándolo

            "Arggg!" dice Rino volviendo a tomar forma de lobo 

            "Creo que este fue tu final, ve y saluda a tu difunto maestro Shaoran" dice Ayla

            "JAJAJAJAJAJA" se rie Ayla

            "Creo que sera mejor que te retire, espero que Lance termine con el resto del trabajo" dice Ayla retirandose

            "Ya veras cuando te alcance" dice lance

            "Ayúdenme!!" grita Sakura llorando, se tropieza contra una roca y cae

            Lance se le acerca a Sakura y la ve tirada en el piso.

            "Sabes te vez muy preciosa, lastima que mueras virgen, pero en eso te puedo ayudar" dice Lance acercándose mas a Sakura, y la toma de las manos.

            "No...!" dice sakura

            "Vamos, esto es como un regalo antes de morir, disfrutalo" dice Lance desabotonando las ropas de Sakura

            "Ahh! Auxilio" grita Sakura, Sakura emite una luz de rosa y naranja, esta luz tira a Lance hacia un arbol

            "Au..xilo!" dice Sakura murmurando y desmayándose por la energia que tuvo que liberar.  

            "Aich! Eso dolio" dice Lance unos minutos despues

            "Ahora seras mia, ya veras" dice Lance volviéndose a acercar a Sakura

            "No...." murmura Sakura sin fuerzas para hacer nada

            "Ahora seras mia en unos minuto" dice Lance bajando la falda de Sakura

            "Detente" dice un joven 

            "Quien diablos eres?" dice Lance disgustado por ser interrumpido

            ".... no te acuerdas de mi Lance" dice el joven pasando rapidamente por Lance 

            "No.. puede ser que estes... vivo yo te mate" dice Lance descubrir la identidad del joven, luego Lance siente dolores por todo el cuerpo y cae al piso

            "Esto no puede ser" dice Lance tendido en el piso sangrando por todas partes

            "Personas como tu, no merecen el don de la vida" dice Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia la asustada Sakura

Luego Shaoran toca la cabeza de Sakura y el cuerpo de ella empieza a brillar de verde.  Luego Sakura abre sus ojos.

"Tu... que quieres..." dice Sakura con temor

            "No, temas" dice Shaoran

            "..no... te....ac.. eres el chico que estaba con Rino" dice Sakura temblando

            "No temas... nunca te haria daño" Shaoran se quita la capa verde y se la pone a Sakura para cubrirla

            "Gracias...." dice Sakura muy cansada y llorando

            "Las gracias te las debo yo" dice Shaoran ahora levantando a Sakura

            "...." Sakura muy asustada en brazos de Shaoran

            "Gracias.... por despertar mi alma.. ahora estoy vivo de nuevo..." dice Shaoran 


	6. Dragon

Nota:  Disculpen, es que me mude y eso ocasiona que no pudiese subir este capitulo.

Capitulo No. 6  Dragon 

** POV Mei Ling **

            Esta presencia, esta presencia, es familiar, senti surgir esta presencia cerca del bosque.  Es como si fuese la presencia de mi amado, que murio tragicamente cuando era un niño.

** End Me Ling **

            'Fanren' dice mentalmente Mei Ling mirando a Fanren

            'Mei Ling' dice Fanren

            "Sentiste, esa presencia" dice Mei Ling

            "Si, la senti Mei Ling, es verde Esmeralda" dice Fanren

            "Tu crees? Que sea el?" dice Fanren

            "No… no… lo se" dice Mei Ling corriendo hacia la direccion de esa presencia

            "Vamos Meiling" dice Fanren

            "Fanren… Meiling esperen" dice Fuutie, Feng y Fa

            "Ustedes quedense aqui, voy a investigar" dice Fanren

            "Esta bien" dice Fuutie quedandose atras con las demas

            "Ellas no parecen recordarlo" dice Mei Ling

            "Ellas no lo conocen" dice Fuutie

            "Como..?" dice Mei Ling

            "Con el tiempo te lo explicare Mei Ling.. pero sentiste esa segunda presencia, se exploto, era un aura rosa, con naranja y rojo" dice Mei Ling

            "Parece el aura de una gran hechicera… pero de una que acaba de romper su sello" dice Fanren

            "Sakura?!" dice mei Ling deteniendose

            "Si, Sakura…." Dice Fanren que sigue el camino

Mientras….

            "… despierta.." dice Shaoran

            "Quien eres?" dice Sakura levantandose

            "….." Shaoran mirandola friamente

            'Porque siento que mis energias estan restauradas cerca de el' piensa Sakura mirandose

            "Ya puedes caminar?" dice Shaoran friamente

            "Si, ya puedo" dice Sakura

            "Creo que es mejor que te lleve hasta la casa" dice Shaoran

            "Eres??" dice Sakura

            "Soy Shaoran Li" dice Shaoran

            "….. eres … un … Li?" dice Sakura

            "Quien eres? QUE PIENSAS HACER CON SAKURA?" dice gritando Fanren

            "SAKURA!!" dice Fuutie, Feng y Fa

            "Que hacen aqui?" dice Mei Ling con una gotita

            "Es que no queriamos quedarnos atras…." Dice Feng

            "Esta bien…." Dice Fanren con una gota

            "Fanren.. mira… el sigue caminando con sakura en sus brazos" dice Mei Ling escandalozamente

            "Détente…" dice Fanren y sus hermanas

            "Que quieren?" dice Shaoran mirandolas seriamente

            "Quien eres tu?" dice Mei Ling

            "….. no es de tu importancia" dice Shaoran haciendo aparecer sus alas

            "es… es…" dicen Fa y Feng

            "Es el dragon!!" dice Fuutie

            "Sakura… ha roto su sello… es hora de que se vaya de este lugar" dice Shaoran colocando a Sakura en el piso

            "Shaoran…" dice Sakura

            "…" Shaoran mirando a Sakura 

            Shaoran levanta su mano y una figura en forma de lobo aparece

            "Rino.. espiritu del lobo… protégé a Sakura" dice Shaoran elevando su vuelo

            'Me siento debil… ahora que el no esta…" dice Sakura

            "Sakura estas bien…" dice Feng

            "Estoy…" dice Sakura y se desmaya

            "SAKURA!!" gritan todas


	7. Memorias selladas

Gracias a todos por los reviews…. Estoy muy agradecida, ya que este es mi primer fanfiction que he escrito, de verdad me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo.  Voy a tardar un poco en escribir los capitulos, porque me he estado mudando y mi Universidad empieza.. puff!  Pero pase lo que pase terminare este fic! J 

** Yelan Pov **

            Mi pequeño, lobo.  Aunque hayas despertado como un dragon todavia sigues teniendo un Corazon de lobo,, ya que eso es lo que fuiste en la vida pasada.  

** Yelan End **

            "Ya estamos en la mansion de las tierras sagradas" dice Fanren

            "Sakura… Sakura… que te ha sucedido?" dice MeiLing

            "Sha… o .. ran…" murmura Sakura

            "Shaoran?" dice Mei Ling

            'Shaoran, tu espiritu ha roto el sello de tus verdaderos poderes y has revivido como un dragon' piensa Fanren

            "Quien es Shaoran?!" dice Fuutie, Fa y Feng

            "Shaoran… Shaoran estas vivo…" dice Mei Ling dice derramando lagrimas

            "Ustedes no lo recuerdan.." dice Fanren

            "Como que no lo recordamos?" dice Fa curiosamente

            "El es nuestro hermano menor…" dice Fanren con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

            "Hermono menor? Ototo?" dice seriamente Fuutie

            "Tenemos un Ototo?" dice Fuutie

            "El murio a la edad de cuatro" dice Fanren

            "Pero .. pero …" dice Fa y Feng atonitas

            "El debe de tener la misma edad que Sakura, pero pienso que el es mayor, ya que los espiritus tienden a crecer mas rapido" dice Fanren

            "Fanren… dinos…." Dice Fuutie

            "La memoria de ustedes fueron sellada en el dia que nuestro padre murio, el dolor para ustedes fue demasiado…" dice Fanren

            "Demasiado?" dice Fuutie

            "Ustedes tres sintieron que era su culpa… la muerte de Shaoran… y despues papa murio unos meses despues de una extraña enfermedad, la tristeza era demasiada grande para ustedes, que decidieron sellar su memorias de Shaoran" dice Fanren

            "Que fue lo que sucedio Fanren?" dice Feng

            "Quiero saber porque fue nuestra culpa que Shaoran haya muerto" dice Fa

            "Memorias selladas… secretos que yo misma escondo de mi? no es possible…" dice Fuutie cayendo de rodillas

            "Fuutie?!" dice Fa

            "….Shaoran….Shaoran.. por.. que no me acuerdo? Me siento triste, de que huya de los problemas asi" dice Fuutie

            "Fuutie… volvamos a casa… recordaras poco a poco" dice Fanren

            "En serio Fanren.." dice Fuutie mirandola

            "Lo importante es que Shaoran.. ha vuelto ha vivir.." dice Mei Ling llorando

            "Sha..o..ran.." dice Sakura antes de caer inconciente

            "Sakura… Sakura…" dicen Fa y Feng

            "Necesitamos volver a la Mansion Li" dice Fa

            "Utiliza la brujula de Sakura.. puede abrir un portal desde aqui hacia otro lugar" dice Fanren

            "Esta es la brujula de la tierras sagradas" dice mei Ling

            Fa toma la brujula, y se la da a Fanren.  Esta recita unas palabras y un portal se abre, debajo de ellas y todas ellas caen en el portal, gritando ahhh!

Disculpe que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo… estoy agotada, con la Universidad y trabajo, pero de veras aprecio todos los reviews que me han dado.  Me dan mas animo y mas ganas de terminar esta historia.


	8. Alas naranjas

      "Shaoran" dice Rino

      "Rino, tu mision es proteger a Sakura" dice Shaoran

      "Ya, no es mi mision" dice Rino

      "Porque?" dice Shaoran seriamente

      "Porque tu ya has vuelto..." dice Rino

      "Rino, no he vuelto como el lobo que fui" dice Shaoran

      "Eso lo sabemos, has vuelto como un dragon, porque esa es la verdadera naturaleza tus poderes, tu energia puede ser azul y verde, el verde siempre te ha dominado, aunque desde muy pequeño ya has dominado el aura azul, por eso tu madre penso que tu verdadera naturaleza era lobo y te llamo Shaoran" dice Rino

      "Rino.." dice Shaoran

      "Amo, gracias por invocarme, por confiarme la proteccion de Sakura, pero yo no soy lo suficiente fuerte para protegerla, ya le he fallado" dice Rino

      "Ya es hora... verdad amigo" dice Shaoran mirando a Rino

      "Ya es hora Shaoran" dice Rino sonriendo a Shaoran

      "Siempre estare a su lado amo" dice Rino

      "Adios Rino" dice Shaoran levantando su mano mientras que la figura de lobo se convierte en un dragon

Tres meses despues, en la mansion Li

      "Sakura... Sakura..." dice Tomoyo

      "Tomo...yo?" dice Sakura

      "Sakura.. si soy yo Tomoyo" dice Tomoyo mirando a la palida Sakura

      "Que te han hecho Sakura?" dice Tomoyo

      "Me siento.. muy... debil..." dice Sakura cayendo en un sueño profundo

      "Sakura... Sakura" dice Tomoyo

      "Tomoyo" dice Eriol poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura

      "Sakura esta muy enferma.." dice Tomoyo

      "Que tipo de enfermedad tiene?" dice Eriol

      "En realidad no sabemos.. que es lo que tiene, ella asi, desde hace tres meses, desde que la trajimos de las tierras sagradas" dice Fanren

      "Pero.. y que ha dicho la Sra.Yelan al respecto?" dice Tomoyo

      "Ella no ha dicho nada..."

      "Necesito hablar con ella, Sakura no puede seguir asi" dice Tomoyo parandose de la silla

      La puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abre...

      "Wu?" dice Fanren

      "La Sra. Yelan ha solicitado una reunion" dice Wu

      "Una reunion?" dice Fanren

      "Si, exactamente" dice Wu

      "Gracias, Wu, ya estaremos en la sala en un momento" dice Fanren

      En la sala de reuniones

      "He convocado esta reunion, por el estado de Sakura..." dice Yelan

      "Ya tienes una cura?" dice Tomoyo

      "Es verdad tia, has encontrado la cura?" dice Mei Ling ansiosa

      "La voy a mudar al piso 4, del ala este de la mansion" dice Yelan

      "Esa.. era..." dice Fanren y Mei Ling

      "Ese era el lugar donde vivia Shaoran, el piso cuatro de la ala este de la masion, la he mandado a arreglar en esto meses, esos son los dominios de Shaoran" dice Yelan

      "Porque? La vas a mudar a los dominios de Shaoran?" dice Fa

      "En que esto puede ayudar a Sakura?" dice Tomoyo

      "Shaoran va a volver a esta mansion por esta noche, segun esta nota que recibi" dice Yelan

      "Pero aun asi? que tiene que ver eso con Sakura?" dice Fanren

      "Porque... porque... el es el maestro de magia de Sakura" dice Yelan

      "Ya entiendo lo que sucede" dice Eriol

      "Mi querido descendiente, ha vuelto ha reincarnar con la razon de entrenar a Sakura, y Sakura ha despertado sus poderes, pero sus poderes son demasiados grandes, y no puede controlarlos, por eso ha estado dormida, para no hacer daño, debido a que la naturaleza de Sakura no es caotica" dice Eriol

      "Como?!" dice Mei Ling

      "Shaoran estara todo el tiempo con Sakura?!" dice Mei Ling

      "Solamente para entrenarla, cuando ella sienta que tiene control total de sus poderes, ella volvera a ser la de siempre" dice Eriol

      "Eriol..." dice Tomoyo 

      "Por eso no te puedes quedar en la mansion Li, tienes que estar conmigo hasta que termine de entrenarte, iras a la mansion Higarizawa" dice Eriol palpando la nariz de TOmoyo con su dedo

      "Eriol..." dice Tomoyo sonrojandose

      "Sra. yelan" dice Wu interrunpiendo

      "Si, que sucede Wu?" dice Yelan

      "El joven ha vuelto, pero esta en el jardin, recostado en el arbol de los cerezos" dice Wu

      "Shaoran" dicen todos, caminando hacia el jardin

      En el jardin

      "Sakura" dice Shaoran

      "Shaoran" dice Sakura

      "Esta sera tu primera leccion" dice Shaoran

      "Mi primera leccion?" dice Sakura

      "Sakura?!" dicen todos

      "Ha despertado y esta con Shaoran!" dicen las hermanas de Li

      'Shaoran, le tienes que dar un beso para iniciarla, en magia' dice Ragna

      'Ragna' dice Shaoran sonrojado

      'Ella es un Fenix, la unica forma de que un Fenix desarrolle sus poderes, es estando con un dragon' dice Ragna

      'Ya, se.. el beso es para que abra las alas' dice Shaoran

      'Pero.. porque yo no necesite un beso?' dice Shaoran

      'Tu por naturaleza, eres una persona solitaria, al ser una persona asi, no eres una persona que las personas dependan o que dependas de los demas para ser fuerte' dice Ragna

      'Pero Sakura en cambio es una persona muy calida de corazon, ella necesita de otros para ser fuerte' dice Ragna

      'Que debil es..' dice Shaoran 

      'No es debil, eso tambien es un signo de fuerza, con el tiempo te daras cuenta... con el tiempo' dice Ragna

      "Sakura" dice Shaoran mirandola penosamente

      "Shaoran?" dice Sakura mirandolo con curiosidad, pero siente que sus cachetes se sonrojan

      "Sakura, lo siento" dice Shaoran, juntando sus labios con los de ella, y Sakura sin poder reaccionar

      "Que esta haciendo?!" dice Tomoyo

      "Pense que Kinomoto era mi amiga!!" dice Mei Ling con una vena

      "Mi descendiente va rapido" dice Eriol

      'Maestro Shaoran, lo haces muy bien' dice Ragna

      ** Pov Shaoran **

      La estoy besando, estos labios son tan suave, tienen sabor a cerezos...

      !?

      Me esta devolviendo en beso

      ** End Shaoran **

      ** Pov Sakura **

      Es mi primer beso, siento calidez, en esa Mirada fria y solitaria.. siento una presencia familiar, dentro de el.. ese aura

      ** End Sakura **

      "Despierta Sakura" dice Shaoran apartandose rapidamente

      "Me siento libiana" dice Sakura

      "Estas volando.." dice Shaoran hacienda aparecer sus alas de dragon

      "Tus alas.. son hermosas" dice Shaoran observando las alas blancas con un tono de naranja que tiene Sakura

      "Ano.. ya.. puedo volar.. puedo volar, sin una carta clow" dice Sakura dando piruetas en el aire

      "Ella tiene plumas de color naranjas" dice Fanren

      "Es incredible" dice Fe

      "El beso que le dio Shaoran, fue como si hiciera que ella despertarse su magia" dice Tomoyo

      "Es verdad" dice Fanren

      "Pero, cuando me iniciaron en magia, nunca tuve esa clase de trato!!" dice Fa

      "SAKURA, pense que eras mi amiga" dice Mei Ling bravamente

      "Mei Ling, creo que es mejor que te calmes!" dice Tomoyo

      "Sakura! Comportate, te estan mirando" dice Shaoran

      "ahh!" dice Sakura aterrizando bruscamente sobre Shaoran

      "aich! Sakura.. eres algo torpe" dice Shaoran con una cara muy seria

      "Lo siento Shaoran" dice Sakura

      "Creo que es mejor que no me sigas llamando Shaoran, mejor llamame Li-kun y yo te llamare kinomoto" dice Shaoran

      "Shaoran?!" dice Sakura

      "No, somos asi de cercano, creo que es mejor llamarnos asi" dice Shaoran

      "Pero..." dice Sakura

      "Eso es todo por el dia de hoy" dice Shaoran

      "Maestro... no deberia ser tan ruda con Sakura" dice Ragna

      "Vamonos Ragna, estoy cansado.. quiero ir a descansar a la mansion" dice Shaoran caminando hacia la mansion

      "Shaoran! Porque eres tan brusco con Sakura!" dice Fa saliendo de su escondite

      "Ella no se ha Ganado el derecho de llamarme asi!" dice Shaoran 

      "Shaoran" dice Yelan

      "Ma..dre" dice Shaoran hacienda una reverencia

      "Has crecido mucho" dice Yelan

      "Si.." dice Shaoran

      "Shaoran" dice yelan abrazandolo, esto a dejado a un Shaoran con ojos abiertos

      "Madre" dice Shaoran inmovil ante todos


	9. Indecisiones?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! De verdad me ponen bastanten happy.. Sorry, Selene que no te haya quedado muy claro algunas de las nociones de la historia, creo que es porque, tengo tantas ideas para la historia, que ya no se cuales poner de primero. Pero tu sabes que los chinos siempre han considerado el color naranja para el fenix y el verde para los dragones. Cualquiera parte de la historia que no hayas entendido bien, me dejas tu email y te doy una aclaracion, en realidad no soy muy buena redactando y estoy hacienda un esfuerzo de escribir lo mejor posible.

Corazon…

Corazon que me haces sentir

Corazon que me das sentimientos

Corazon que lates

Corazon, que haces que sienta todas estas emociones

Estas emociones que haces de mi una persona…

La verdad, poder sentir es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, porque eso es lo que nos hace ser nosotros, nos hace ser una persona, pienso que parte de vivir la vida es poder sentir todas las emociones de los eventos diarios, el cual estas emociones hacen que se formen tu personalidad, tu persona, la persona individual que somos cada uno de nosotros. Quiero que sepan, que para mi todas las personas son especiales, recuerden que cada uno de ustedes son unicos.

"Eriol!?" dice Tomoyo un poco desesperada

"Has visto mi bola de cristal?" dice Tomoyo

"Bola de cristal?!" dice curiosamente Eriol

"La necesito para grabar cada momento de mi amiga Sakura" dice Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, creo que estabas tan preocupada por Sakura, que la dejaste en mi mansion" dice Eriol

"Eriol… puedes hacerme un portal" dice Tomoyo

"Tomoyo…" dice Eriol sonriente

"Que sucede Eriol?" dice Tomoyo

"No, nada…" dice Eriol sonrojado

"Que sucede Eriol?" dice Tomoyo

"Bueno, Eriol apurate en hacer el portal" dice Tomoyo

"Porque tanta prisa?" dice Eriol

"Por que Sakura va a tener su primera practica de vuelo con sus alas" dice Tomoyo

"Ella dice, que es mas dificil que con las cartas clows, porque ella tiene que volar por ella sola, mientras que antes, ella solamente tenia que pensarlo y la carta la llevaba al lugar donde ella queria, pero ahora tiene que agitar las alas, ella misma" dice Tomoyo

'Tomoyo…' dice Eriol mirandola tristemente

"Que sucede Eriol?" dice Tomoyo

"No.. nada Tomoyo-chan" dice Eriol

"Voy a buscar algunas cosas, y luego conjurare tu portal" dice Eriol sonriente

"Esta bien Eriol-kun" dice Tomoyo

** Pov Eriol **

He estado estos seis meses contigo Tomoyo-chan, por todo este tiempo, lo que has hecho es pensar en Sakura-chan, veo que realmente la quieres. No tienes ojos para ver el amor que siento por ti.

Como me duele solamente poder quererte y sin que tu me puedas querer, es triste amar a alguien, cuando esa persona no te corresponde Tomoyo-chan, es dificil amar y sonreir. Para mi es dificil Tomoyo-chan

** End Eriol **

"Madre" dice Shaoran

"Shaoran, entiendo tu situacion" dice Yelan

"Madre, se supone que los miembros del clan Li, en especial el lider se le prohiben tener sentimientos" dice Shaoran

"Es verdad… pore so fuista tan brusco con Sakura" dice Yelan

"Ademas, como un dragon no puedo mostrar sentimientos" dice Shaoran

"Pero Shaoran… Sakura estara muy triste, con ese cambio de actitud tan drastica, de tu parte" dice Yelan

"Tengo que ser duro con ella, necesito que se esfuerze mas en sus entrenamientos, ya que de hoy en adelante sere su maestro" dice Shaoran

"Pero… que eso tiene que ver ?" dice Yelan

"Madre no te acuerdas… por mi culpa… papa adquirio esa extraña enfermedad.. por mi culpa" dice Shaoran

"..Shaoran.." dice Yelan

Shaoran sale del cuarto, sin el consentimiento de Yelan.

"En realidad no fue por tu culpa Shaoran" dice Yelan

'No entiendo a Shaoran, siempre me ha llamado Sakura, incluso me llamaba asi desde que nos antes de que supiera quien fuera el…' Piensa Sakura

'Por naturaleza el tiende a llamarte por tu nombre, ya que tu eres el fenix' dice Ragna

'Ragna?!' dice Sakura

'Sakura-chan, no te preocupes' dice Ragna

'Ragna no entiendo' dice Sakura

'Con el tiempo lo entenderas' dice Ragna

Algo de romance en el proximo capitulo! Se que lo han estado esperando por largo largo tiempo.. es que son tantas ideas al mismo tiempo que tengo :P 


	10. Velas

* Shaoran POV *

            Mi naturaleza, es destruir todo lo que es hermoso, por mi culpa, por mi culpa… muchas de las cosas que han sucedido.. ha sido por mi culpa.  Todas las personas a las que quiero las lastimo.  Sakura… porque me diste esta oportunidad de vivir de Nuevo?  Porque me diste la oportunidad de la vida?

* End Shaoran *

            "Shaoran" dice Fanren

            "Que sucede Fanren?" dice Shaoran

            "Por que de repente esa actitud tan drastica con Sakura?" dice Fanren

            "…." Shaoran mirando a los pies

            "Despues de todo.. fue ella la que volvio a revivirte.. al reunir tu alma con tus verdaderos poderes sellados" dice Fanren

            "Es verdad.. pero." Dice Shaoran

            "Muy pocos hechiceros tienen la magia de volver a unir un espiritu y sus poderes, juntos… para que vuelvan a ser uno" dice Fanren

            "Es verdad… pero para que ella puede unirlo.. las ganas de vivir de aquella alma.. debe seguir existiendo para que su magia no desaparesca junto con el, para reincarnar en un Nuevo ser" dice Meiling

            "Mei Ling" dice Fanren

            "Solo queria ver a mi prometido" dice Meiling tomando del brazo a Shaoran

            "Mei Ling permiso" dice Shaoran soltandose bruscamente de Mei Ling

            Shaoran se dirije a la puerta, pero antes de salir de aquel cuarto, dice esta frase:

            "Ella me entrego algo mas al revivirme, no se que es… pero puedo sentirlo" dice Shaoran saliendo por la puerta

            Queda en el cuarto una Meiling con lagrimas en los ojos…

            "Como puedes ser tan frio? Y grotesco con mis sentimientos…" dice mei Ling

            "Mei Ling…" dice Fanren mirandola…

* Sakura POV *

            Shaoran, me empiezo a sentir debil, te necesito, parte de mi siente que no puedo vivir sin ti.  Mi Corazon se siente solitario…

* End Sakura *

            "Maestro Shaoran" dice Ragna

            "Que sucede Ragna?" dice Shaoran acostado en su cama

            "Sakura.. te entrego algo suyo.. cuando la salvaste…" dice Ragna

            "…hm… eso ya lo se Ragna" dice Shaoran

            "Ella siente una gran gratitud hacia ti, ella ademas de revivirte te ha entregado algo" dice Ragna

            "Pero que ella me dio?" dice Shaoran

            "Solamente, te digo que si no le devuelves parte de eso, ella morira… morira de tristeza" dice Ragna

            "Esto quiere decir.. que ella inconcientemente, me dio algo muy grande para ella, como agradecimiento?" dice Shaoran

            "Ademas Maestro Shaoran, segun mis calculos, usted es un muchacho de 21 años hoy, combinando la edad espiritual y humana que ha estado viviendo, su crecimiento ha sido mayor, porque un espiritu tiende a crecer mas rapido, pero sit e hubieses mantenido en forma humana ya debieses de tener solamente 16 años" dice Ragna 

            "Ragna tu sabes que no quiero tomar mas de le debo de Sakura" dice Shaoran

            "Shaoran… tampoco puedes tratarla tan friamente… se sentira peor" dice Ragna

            "Eso lo se Ragna… dame algo de tiempo.. mis pensamientos estan confusos" dice Shaoran

            'Creo que le tengo que dar el empujon a mi amo' piensa Ragna

            "Ragna?!" dice Shaoran

            "Que amo?" dice Ragna

            "No, es que estabas pensativo" dice Shaoran

            "Lo siento amo" dice Ragna

            "Creo que mejor hablamos de esto otro dia…" dice Shaoran

            "Amo.." dice Ragna

            "Shaoran.." dice Mei Ling

            "Mei Ling?" dice Shaoran y Ragna

            "Lo siento… Shaoran… pero.. solamente venia a traerte estas velas" dice Mei Ling

            'Shaoran eres mi prometido… eres a la persona a la que mas amo, no soportaria perderte una vez mas' dice Mei Ling poniendo las velas en la mesa

            "Pronto va a oscureser y Tia Yelan me dijo que te trayera estas velas" dice Mei Ling

            'Esas velas.. tienen un olor extraño.. creo.. ohh… no…' dice Ragna

            "Gracias Mei Ling.. te puedes retirar del cuarto" dice Shaoran

            "Dejame prender las velas, antes que oscuresca" dice Mei Lin Sacando su barita magica, para conjurar el hechizo del fuego

            'Ya se.. teletransportacion' Ragna desaparece de un puf!

            "Mei Lin gracias por comprender… que no estes enojada conmigo" dice Shaoran

            "Shaoran nunca podria estar enojada conmigo, ademas el compromise fue cosa de niños" dice Mei Lin mientras que conjura su hechizo, pero algoo empieza a brillar de su bolsillo

            "Creo que tienes una llamada" dice Shaoran

            "A ver" dice Mei Ling sacando una pequeña bola de cristal

            "Mei Ling te necesitamos para una reunion, en la sala" dice Yelan

            'Diablos… justamente.. bueno.. esto, puede esperar' piensa Mei Ling

            "ya vengo tia" dice Mei Ling

            "Shaoran, nos vemos mas tarde" dice Mei Ling con una sonrisa traviesa

            "?! Esta bien mei ling" dice Shaoran

            'Que chica mas extraña' se dice a si mismo el Shaoran

            'Creo que el cuarto de Sakura necesita velas, tambien, le llevare una de estas y a la vez me disculpare de mi actitud' se dice Shaoran tomando una vela de la mesa

            "Shaoran…" dice Sakura murmurando suavemente desde su cama

            "Sakura…" dice Shaoran acercandose

            "Li-kun lo siento.." dice Sakura abriendo sus ojos llorosos

            "Sakura… lo siento…" dice Shaoran

            "Creo que esa actitud, fue una aptitud.. que… bueno… tome.. cuando estaban todas esas personas enfrente mio, tu sabes ahora que regrese… sere el futuro lider del clan, y se nos esta prohibido.. mostrar caracteristicas de afecto" dice Shaoran poniendo la vela, en la mesa a lado de la cama de Sakura

            "Shaoran…" dice Sakura mirandolo

            'Bueno es mi turno' dice Ragna apareciendose en una esquina del cuarto, y conjura un hechizo, la vela se prende

            'Hora de desaparecer, hehehe' dice Ragna y puf

            "Sakura…" dice Shaoran acariciando la cara de Sakura y la besa

            "Shaoran" dice Sakura abrazandolo

            "Siento calor…" dice Sakura


	11. Activa

            "Ayla" dice una voz varonil

            "Si, amo" dice Ayla inclinandose

            "Lance, nos ha fallado, la Fenix no ha muerto" dice aquella voy

            "Dejeme esa mission" dice Ayla mirandolo con ojos brillantes

            "Creo que cambie de opinion, traemela… para hacerla mia, ahora que todavia es virgen" dice aquella voz

            "Pero amo… si me tiene a mi" dice Ayla parandose

            "Ayla vena qui, sientate" dice aquella voz indicandole a Ayla que se siente en sus piernas

            "Mi querida gatita, los fenix solamente pueden tener a alguien, y si la tomo el dragon no sera tan poderoso" dice la voz

            "pero aun asi" dice Ayla

            "Pense que querias conquistar el mundo conmigo" dice aquella voz graciosamente

            "Pero ten en mente.. que siempre sere tu número uno" dice Ayla con un tono seductivo.

            Mientras tanto de vuelta en la mansion

            "Sakura y Shaoran estan tarde para el desayuno" dice Fa

            "Fa.. te preocupas mucho por Sakurita" dice Fanren

            "En realidad Sakura, no es una persona de levantarse temprano" dice Tomoyo

            "Es cierto, mi querida Tomoyo" dice Eriol

            "Pero y Shaoran? El sera del tipo que tambien se levanta tarde?" dice Fuutie

            "Fuutie no digas esas cosas de Shaoran, el es un muchacho bastante serio, aunque era un niño de tres o cuatro años el se levantaba todas las mañanas a entrenar" dice Fanren orgullosamente

            "Shaoran, se le ha inculcado.. desde edad temprana, por los ancianos de la corte Li, a ser una persona muy seria" dice Fanren

            "Desde muy pequeño sus poderes se manisfestaron en forma de lobo" dice Mei Ling

            "Mei Ling" dice Feng

            "Buenos Dias Mei Ling" dice Tomoyo

            "Buenos dias Tomoyo y a todos" dice Mei Ling

            "Buenos dias" dicen todos

            Mientras que los otros siguen desayunando, en el cuarto de Sakura.

            "Sakura" dice Shaoran viendola despertar en sus brazos

            "Shaoran" dice Sakura sonrojandose

            "Sakura, no te preocupes… me hare responsable de lo que hemos hecho anoche" dice Shaoran levantandose de la cama y recogiendo sus ropas

            "Shaoran" dice Sakura haciendo caer una gota de lagrima

            "Sakura, por ahora no te puedo dar nada" dice Shaoran

            "Entiendo Shaoran" dice Sakura

            "Sakura.. lo siento.. en realidad .. no se como esto sucedio" dice Shaoran poniendose sus pantalones

            "Lo sientes.. es todo lo que me puedes decir, despues de haberme entregado" dice Sakura

            "Por si no lo sabias.. yo tambien soy virgen" dice Shaoran

            "Esta bien.. si es asi como lo quiere" dice Sakura tirandole una almohada a Shaoran

            "Fuera de mi cuarto" dice Sakura

            "Esta es mi ala de la mansion… puedo ir a donde quiera" dice Shaoran marchandose

            'Shaoran' dice Sakura en su mente

            'Como pudo esto suceder?' se dice Shaoran mientras que camina hacia su cuarto.

            "Ragna" dice Yelan

            "Que sucede ama?" dice Ragna

            "Ragna tu crees, que lo que has hecho este de lo correcto?" dice Yelan

            "Ama Yelan, si hubiese otra persona que aclamase a Sakura como suya, ella moriria, ya que su Corazon le pertenece al maestro Shaoran.  Ella ha sido destinada para estar con el y el la ha estado esperando, solamente que ellos no lo recuerdan mi señora" dice Ragna

            "En especial cuando ella despertase como Fenix, es de por eso.. en el primer momento que revivio a Shaoran, ella le entrego su Corazon, por que sin saberlo, parte de sus sentimientos, han despertado" dice Yelan

            "Ama Yelan, que hago con estas velas?" dice Ragna

            "Bueno, creo que Mei Ling es una persona muy activa" dice Yelan mirando las velas

            "En eso estoy de acuerdo" dice Ragna


	12. Aprendiendo a amar

            "Eriol, Cual crees que sea el Nuevo cuarto de Sakura?" dice Tomoyo felizmente

            "En realidad no tengo idea mi querida Tomoyo" dice Eriol

            "Crees que a ella le gustara estos vestidos" dice Tomoyo sonrojandose

            "Tomoyo, todo lo que sale de tus manos, es precioso" dice Eriol mirandola

            "Gra..cia..s Eriol" dice Tomoyo algo sonrojada

            'No se porque, me siento aveces nerviosa cerca de Eriol' se dice a si misma Tomoyo

            "Tomoyo.. Tomoyo…" dice Eriol

            "Si, que sucede Eriol" dice Tomoyo

            "Mira por aquella ventana" dice Eriol

            "Eriol?! Pero se ve diferente" dice Tomoyo

            "Es verdad Tomoyo, esto es el jardin magico del ala de Shaoran" dice Eriol

            "Jardin magico?" dice Tomoyo

            "No, es magico por complete, tal vez es solamente el jardin del area de Shaoran, pero todos los sirvientes, les dice el jardin magico, porque los arboles de cerezos de esta area del jardin, siempre florecen, por todos los dias del año" dice Eriol

            "Es incredible, Sakura debe de amar este lugar" dice Tomoyo felizmente

            "Tomoyo mira alli esta Sakura" dice Eriol

            "Parece ser que ese es Shaoran" dice Tomoyo

            "Tomoyo, creo que tomar aquella escalera, para llegar al jardin" dice Eriol

            Mientras en el jardin…

            "Sakura concentrate" dice Shaoran

            "………" Sakura mirando a Shaoran

            "Mira Sakura, tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento, estes.. o no estes enfadada" dice Shaoran tirandola al piso

            "Tienes que aprender a defenderte" dice Shaoran caminando hacia la fuente dejando a la Sakura tirada en el piso

            "Sakura" grita Tomoyo, corriendo a auxiliary su amiga

            "Mi querido descendiente" dice Eriol hacercandose a darle una palmada a Shaoran en el hombro

            "Tu eres Shaoran?" dice Tomoyo

            "Si, yo soy Shaoran Li" dice friamente Shaoran

            "COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL CON SAKURA?" dice Tomoyo furiosamente

            "hmph! Si ella no puede con el entrenamiento, que se regrese a su casa con su familia, un fenix si poder pelear, es como si fuera una canario" dice Shaoran 

            "Eres muy cruel con ella" dice Tomoyo

            "Sakura levantate" dice Shaoran con ojos de furia

            "Shaoran" dice Sakura abriendo sus alas

            "Sakura, es hora de entrenamiento en el aire, tavia necesitas practicar tu aterrizaje" dice Shaoran abriendo sus alas tambien

            "Tomoyo gracias, pero quiero ser fuerte" dice Sakura mirando determinadamente a Shaoran

            "Shaoran no me dare por vencido, te demostrare lo fuerte que pueden ser los elejidos por el poder del fenix" dice Sakura volando

            "Fenix… hmph" dice Shaoran volando

            "Sakura" dice Tomoyo murmurando

            "Tomoyo, parece ser que Sakura esta creciendo" dice Eriol

            "Esa determinacion" dice Tomoyo tristemente

            'Espero que se este dando cuenta, que un fenix no puede ser separado del dragon, al mismo tiempo, el dragon del fenix' se dice a si mismo Eriol tristemente

            "Shaoran es demasia duro con ella" dice Tomoyo

            "Eso me dice, que no hemos empezado con tu entrenamiento Tomoyo" dice Eriol

            "Eriol.." dice Tomoyo un poco triste

            "Tomoyo.." dice Eriol

            "Sakura esta aprendiendo a amar, pero me siento muy mal, porque yo aprendi a amarla a ella, ella normalmente no es tan dedicada en sus entrenamientos" dice Tomoyo derramando lagrimas


	13. Confesion

Muchas gracias por los reviews, aqui les revelo en capitulo 13..

Alma que desea ser libre

Alma que desea desafiar lo imposible de alcanzar

Pero de veras sera imposible?

Es imposible alcanzar un sueno?

Es imposible expresar lo que realmente uno siente en el Corazon?

Esa respuesta.. esa respuesta esta dentro de ti, ya que eres la persona, quien decide el camino a donde quiere llegar.

** Tomoyo POV **

            Sakura, siempre te he querido, me duele mucho verte con otra persona, pense que podria vivir feliz solamente estando a tu lado.  Pero verte con otra persona hace que mi Corazon se rompa en pedazos.

            Sakura, nunca he querido a una persona de esta forma.  

** End Tomoyo **

            "Tomoyo" dice Eriol

            "Que sucede Eriol?" dice Tomoyo

            "Tenemos que irnos a entrenar, quieres descubrir tus verdaderos poderes Tomoyo?" dice Eriol

            "Pero quiero filmar imagenes de Sakura con mi bola de cristal, imagenes con sus hermosas alas de fenix" dice Tomoyo

            "Pero querida Tomoyo eso lo podemos hacer cuando termines tus entrenamiento" dice Eriol con una sonrisa en la cara, mirando fijamente a Tomoyo

            'Eriol' piensa Tomoyo mirandolo con una carita un poco sonrojada mientras que el la toma de la mano

            "Vamonos Tomoyo" dice Eriol

            "Eriol" dice Tomoyo suavemente

            "Que sucede Tomoyo" dice Eriol dulcemente

            "Podemos despedirnos de Sakura" dice Tomoyo

            "Esta bien Tomoyo" dice Eriol

Mientras todavia en el Jardin

            "Seguimos con el entrenamiento?" dice Sakura

            "No, creo que has mejorado bastante" dice Shaoran

            "Mis alas estan cansada" dice Sakura tirandose al cesped

            "Levanta tu cabeza Sakura" dice Shaoran hacienda brillar sus manos de verde, tocando la frente de SakurA

            'Me siento .. me siento.. siento.. esta calidez' se dice Sakura

            "Sakura" dice TOmoyo

            "Shaoran Li que le estas hacienda a Sakura" dice Tomoyo apartando a Shaoran de de Sakura

            "Tomoyo" dice Sakura

            "Sakurita, estas bien?" dice Tomoyo

            "Tomoyo, estoy bien" dice Sakura parandose, sin sentir ningun cansancio

            "Li-kun me siento major gracias" dice Sakura

            "Impresionante mi querido descendiente" dice Eriol

            "Gracias Eriol" dice Shaoran caminando hacia la mansion

            "Ese es el poder restaurativo del dragon, pero Shaoran no es un herededo del dragon comun" dice Eriol

            "Lo siento Sakura" dice TOmoyo un poco triste

            "No, te preocupes Tomoyo, solamente te preocupabas de mi" dice Sakura

            "Es que, la vez pasada de como te trato Li-kun no me gusto" dice Tomoyo

            "No, te preocupes Tomoyo, si Li-kun es un dragon , yo soy un fenix" dice Sakura

            "Eso es verdad mi querida Sakura" dice Eriol

            "Mi querida Tomoyo, nos tenemos que ir ahora" dice Eriol

            "Tomoyo te vas?" dice Sakura

            "Si, Sakura tengo que entrenar con Eriol, para descubrir mis poderes" dice Tomoyo mirando a Sakura con una Mirada triste

            "Vamos Tomoyo no te ppongas triste, es emocionante descubrir tus poderes, mira ya puedo volar sin una carta vuelo" dice Sakura abriendo sus alas

            "Tienes razon Sakura" dice Tomoyo forzando una sonrisa

            "Si, estas preocupada por mi, no te preocupes los Li me tartan muy bien" dice Sakura con los ojos un poco triste 'Shaoran, quisiera poder estar mas cerca de ti' piensa Sakura

            "Sakura necesito decirte algo" dice Tomoyo

            "Tomoyo, te esperare en la gran sala" dice Eriol un poco triste

            "Gracias Eriol" dice Tomoyo

            "Que sucede TOmoyo?" dice Sakura

            "Te quiero mucho Sakura, te amo Sakura quiero estar contigo siempre" dice Tomoyo

            "Tomoyo te quiero mucho" dice Sakura

            "Sakura" dice Tomoyo con una cara feliz

            "Pero Tomoyo, lo siento… solamente te quiero como una hermana, mi Corazon late por otra persona… lo siento Tomoyo, siento por no poder corresponderte" dice Sakura

            "Lo siento Sakura, gracias" dice Tomoyo corriendo hacia la mansion

            "Lo siento Tomoyo…" dice Sakura llorando tambien tirade en el cesped


	14. Desaparecer

Gracias por todos los reviews que me han estado dando... he estado bastante ocupada, de veras.. se que no es excusa de todo escritor, pero es la verdad, pero ya para enero tendre vacaciones y podre concentrarme en terminar esta historia pronto, aunque siempre pense que terminaria esta historia en cinco capitulos cuando la empece a escribir, pero los reviews que recibi de ustedes me inspiraron bastante, a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por todos chicos!  
  
Alma oscura que te encuentras dentro de mi corazon  
Alma que me guias por los caminos...  
Alma que le enseñas a mi corazon a querer  
cuando encuentre a tu gemela  
  
La vida esta llena de cosas bellas, y las cosas mas bellas son los pequeños detalles de la vida, que la hacen unica y diferente.  
  
** Sakura POV **  
  
Lluvia que cae desde el cielo, gotas que que se siente en mi piel, parecen lagrimas de una dulce amiga de infancia mía, de una amiga que considero como a una hermana. Lo siento Tomoyo, solía pensar que estando contigo seria muy feliz, pero mi corazón ha sido atrapado por aquellos ojos dorados, esos ojos dorados que me ha hecho sentir lo que nunca he sentido por nadie.  
  
** Sakura END **  
  
"Sakura" dice Mei Ling  
"Mei Ling que sucede?" dice Sakura volteandose mirando frente a frente a Sakura  
"Sakura, me siento muy triste" dice mei Ling  
"Shaoran... el.. es.. muy... fri..o con..migo.." dice Mei Ling  
"A que te refieres calmate" dice Sakura abrazando a Mei Ling  
"Shaoran supuestamente es mi prometido, Sakura, el es mi prometido y es tan frio conmigo" dice mei Ling  
"Mei Ling..." dice Sakura con muchas ganas de llorar  
'Shaoran y mei Ling comprometidos? Porque no me dijeron nada...' se dice Sakura con remordimiento recordando escenas de la noche que estuvieron juntos  
"Sakura, no puedo vivir sin Shaoran" dice Mei Ling  
"Lo siento Mei Ling" dice Sakura saliendo del cuarto dejando a una Mei Ling confundida y llorosa  
'Shaoran' dice Sakura corriendo hacia su cuarto pero en el proceso de correr hacia su cuarto se choca contra alguien  
"Lo siento.. lo siento" dice Sakura ayudando a aquella persona a levantarse  
"Sakura.. Sakura... Porque lloras?" dice Li  
"Shaoran" dice Sakura... parandose rapidamente y corriendo a su cuarto  
"Sakura esperame" dice Shaoran  
Shaoran se desespera y llama un conjuro  
"Garras de dragon" dice Shaoran y Sakura queda atrapada en unas garras sin poder moverse  
"Que sucede Sakura?" dice Shaoran acercandose y abrazando a Sakura  
"Shaoran lo nuestro es imposible" dice Sakura haciendo que Shaoran la suelte de sus brazos  
"Que has querido decir con imposible?" dice Shaoran un poco dolido  
"Tu lo sabes Shaoran... Shaoran... por mi bien dejame ir... no puedo seguir.. entrenando en este estado..." dice Sakura  
"Si, eso es lo que quieres... si piensas que lo nuestro es imposible, pues creo que es hora de irme.. " dice Shaoran muy dolido y desaparece  
"Shaoran" dice Sakura viendo como se desvanece Shaoran  
'Porque las personas a las que queremos, nos hacen sentir tan triste?' se dice Shaoran desapareciendo  
  
"Ragna que te sucede?" dice Yelan  
"Mi amo.. mi amo esta enfurecido" dice Ragna desapareciendo  
"Shaoran esta furioso?" dice Yelan  
"Mas que furioso.. esta confundido" dice Ragna  
"Pero... el es un dragon?" dice Yelan  
"Un dragon que ha sido lastimado, Sra. Yelan cuide al Fenix" dice Ragna desapareciendo 


	15. Amar

Muchas gracias por los reviews, tengo una noticias que darle, no podre hacer un update del proximo cap.  Hasta que sea en enero, muchas gracias por todo.  Feliz navidad y ano Nuevo les deseo.

Una alma que vaga por las oscuridades de los pasillos

Una alma que se siente solitaria

Una alma que cuando mira a los cielos,

Al mirar las estrellas y la luna por la noche,

Al mirar las nubes y el sol durante el dia,

No deja de pensar en ti….

** Sakura POV **

            Shaoran lo siento, no tengo derecho de estar cerca de ti.  No tengo derecho de amarte ya que estas comprometido con Mei Ling.  Mei Ling es mi amiga, no puedo tratarla de este modo, no puedo quitarle lo que no es mio.  Aunque no lleve mucho tiempo conociendola, la aprecio con todo mi Corazon.

** Sakura End **

            "Shaoran…" dice Mei Ling por los pasillos

            "Shaoran… donde estas?" dice Fuutie

            "Es muy extrano, no parece ser una persona que desaparezca, asi de la nada" dice Mei Ling

            "Mei Ling calmate tu querido prometido aparecera" dice Fa molestandola

            "Fa!!! No lo digas en voz alta" dice Mei Ling sonrojada

            "Sabes que es lo mas raro, hace dias desde que Shaoran ha desaparecido, Sakura ha estado encerrada en su cuarto" dice Fa

            "Eso es verdad Fa" dice Mei Ling

            "Crees que Sakura tenga algo que ver con la desaparicion de Shaoran?" dice Fa

            "Eso puede ser, ya que los dos parecen siempre estar peleando" dice Feng

            "Muchachas" dice Yelan apareciendose en el pasillo

            "Madre" dicen Fa, Feng, Fuutie y Fanren

            "Tia" dice Mei Ling

            "No tienen que buscar chica, Shaoran necesita curar heridas y entender" dice Yelan

            "Entendido" dicen todas

            "Mei Ling" dice Yelan

            "Que sucede tia?" dice Mei Ling

            "Mei Ling lo siento… Shaoran… no puede estar contigo…. El es un dragon.. tu eres una chica que nacio bajo el poder de las sirenas" dice Yelan

            "Sirenas?!" dice Mei Ling

            "No te has dado cuenta Mei Ling, de tus poderes, de la gracia con la que has nacido, pero solamente que no ha llegado el momento correcto para sacar tus poderes, los que nacen bajo los poderes de las sirenas, son personas que sus poderes se van desarrollando a traves del tiempo, tus verdaderos poderes surgiran cuando aprendas a ceder y ver a traves de los sentimientos de las personas.  Mei Ling eres una chica muy buena, siento cancelar tu compromiso con Shaoran" dice Yelan

            "Tia Yelan…" dice Mei Ling

            "Se que es injusto, pero Mei Ling no te pongas asi, pronto encontraras a otra persona que de verdad sea lo que tu Corazon busque, ademas Shaoran ama a otra persona" dice Yelan

            "Ama a otra persona…." Dice Mei Ling un poco sorprendida

            "Espero que lo entiendas" dice Yelan

            "Tia, lo siento pero Shaoran me ama a mi, su muerte me dolio, nunca volvi a amar a otro, y me doy cuenta de que no soy capaz de amar a otra persona que no sea Li Shaoran, lo quiero, cuando volvi a sentir su aura, senti que en mi, en mi volvi a sentir lo que es estar enamorada" dice Mei Ling levatando su cabeza y mirando hacia Yelan


	16. Destinados

Mi debil corazon 

Frágil como los petalos de las rosas

Late por ti

Late como los sonidos que se producen al derramar gotas de lagrimas

Gotas de lagrimas derramada por una persona,

Una persona que quiere ser querida....

Debil esta,

Pero el amor que siento por ti

Es fuerte

Es fuerte por que a cada momento te quiero mas

Es fuerte por que a cada momento lo que siento por ti es mas profundo

No puedo evitarlo

Derramo lagrimas por ti

Por que no me dejas estar contigo

Por que no me dejas amarte

Acaso no te merezco?

Acaso no soy tu otra mitad...

Tal vez no lo sea... pero prometo quererte y amarte

** Shaoran POV **

Sakura... no sabes lo le has hecho a mi corazon, cuanto dolor siento dentro de mi, es tan grande que no quisiera volverte a verte... como pudiste decir aquellas palabras tan hirientes... pense que lo que importaba... era que estuviésemos juntos... pero veo que no quieres estar conmigo Sakura.

** End Shaoran **

"Amo... no puedes segui ari" dice Ragna

"Que sucede Ragna" dice Shaoran mirando a los cielos

"Tienes que persistir aunque ella se niegue amo, ella te ama" dice Ragna

"Pero dijo que lo nuestro es imposible" dice Shaoran

"Ella lo dijo porque no queria herir los sentimientos de Mei Ling" dice Ragna

"Pero..." dice Shaoran mirando a Ragna con una expresión calmada

"Ella te necesita, no podria vivir sin ti, ella fue la que te dio vida amo, no puedes rendirte, por simples palabras, mientras que sabes lo que siente su corazon" dice Ragna

"Lo que siente su corazon" dice Shaoran

"Si amor, lo que ella siente en el corazon, pienso que usted puede sentirlo, ya que ustedes estan unidos, desde aquella noche" dice Ragna

"Ragna... como supiste??" dice Shaoran sonrojado

"Es la verdad amo, tu y ella estan unidos de cierta manera" dice Ragna

"Pero eso fue un accidente" dice Shaoran

"Pero a pesar de eso amo, para que una persona pueda revivir un dragon necesita despertar su corazon y ella lo logro, eso quieren decir que ustedes estan destinados" dice Ragna

"Destinados??" dice Shaoran

Sorry, chicos.. esta capitulo es corto... porque de verdad ando ocupadísima... pero me esforzare en escribir mas.... necesito comprar una nueva compu... gracias por sus reviews, me dan mas apoyo para continuar con la historia.


	17. Perlas

Un poco de E/T gracias por los reviews, gracias, me hacen sentirme especial.

Pasos serenos que doy

Pasos que doy para alcanzarte

Pasos que quiero dar para estar cerca de ti

No me rendire Tomoyo

-- Eriol –

            'Conquistare su corazon aunque sea lo ultimo que haga' dice Eriol mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo

            'No, puedo creer que Sakura me haya rechazado, pero si lo que siento por ella es tan verdadero, aunque al comienzo me fue un poco difícil aceptar que la queria, pero al verlo con Li, dentro de mi siento tanto celos' dice Tomoyo

            'Ella piensa que ama a Sakura, pero no se da cuenta que esos son celos de hermanas' dice Eriol mirando la carita enfurecida de Tomoyo

            'Que bella es Sakura' piensa Tomoyo mirando a traves de su bola de cristal

            'Mi querida Tomoyo si supieras que es lo que el destino nos espera' dice Eriol

            "Eriol" pronuncia Tomoyo despertando a Eriol de su trance de pensamientos

            "Que sucede Tomoyo?" dice Eriol

            "Eriol tu eres conocido como...?" dice Tomoyo

            "Te refieres a por mi magia?" dice Eriol

            "Si, Eriol" dice Tomoyo

            "En realidad soy muy conocido por ser la mitad de la reincarnacion del mago Clow, pero el mago Clow fue divido en dos partes porque el tenia dos naturalezas que no se podia manifestar en una persona" dice Eriol

            "Es interesante, entonces el papa de Sakura es la otra mitad" dice Tomoyo

            "Exacto Tomoyo, la naturaleza de el es la Tierra y la mia el agua, el controla todo lo que son los elementos naturales de la tierra, yo controlo los elementos de los mares, eramos uno persona con dos auras, eso es muy difícil de controlar, y lo peor del caso era que residia dentro de nosotros el poder del caballero de la tierra y el caballero de los mares, aunque normalmente el dominante de nuestro aura era azul, pero dentro de nosotros siempre teniamos que concentrarnos mucho, para evitar un choque de auras" dice Eriol

            "Caballero de los mares" dice Tomoyo

            "Si, mi damisela de las perlas" dice Eriol

            "Damisela de las perlas?" dice Tomoyo

            "Eso es tu poder dominante, Tomoyo, tu poder es el de la damisela de la perla, el que el caballero de los mares se encarga de cuidar, porque eres un tesoro del mar" dice Eriol dejando a una Tomoyo sonrojada.

Espero que esto compense el capitulo tan corto.... jejejej... es que estoy de viaje... J


	18. Explicaciones

Pensamiento Titulado: El encanto de vivir

Espero compensar la espera de mis fans, por tardame tanto en escribir un capitulo... me pueden mandar un email a mi correo elsang@msn.com, aqui les dedico unos de mis pensamientos, debido a que me tarde de escribir... mucho.. este capitulo...

Soplidos del viento

Que causan un susurro en mi Corazon,

Pienso en ti…

Pienso en todas las cosas que pasan a mi aldrededor

Me pregunto:

Estare en el lugar correcto?

Estare haciendo lo correcto?

Es tan malo seguir las emociones, que sentimos..?

O es tan malo, seguir lo que nuestro corazones dictan?

O es malo tratar de soñar, para realizar un sueño?

Tantas incognitas, que no puedo responder,

Tantas posibles respuestas a estas incognitas, que no se: Cual es la correcta?

Pense muchas veces…

En dejar de vivir,

En soltar todas mis esperanzas,

Pero no puedo,

Por que mi espiritu me lo impide

Porque algo dentro de mi me dice: que puedo seguir

Y simplemente tengo que seguir

Hasta que te pueda encontrar

Hasta que me enseñes el verdadero significado del amor

Que es el encanto de la vida

** POV Shaoran **

            Sera correcto, apartarme de Sakura, o simplemente volvere para entrenarla y luego cuando sea lo suficiente fuerte, volvere a dejarla y me quedare en las tierras encantadas de los Li, un lugar sagrado para seres con poderes inmaginables....

** End Shaoran **

            "Sakura tambien es poderosa, amo Shaoran, ella tambien pertenecera a las tierra de los Li" dice Ragna, despertando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos

            "Pienso que eres la unica criatura que sabe lo que pienso" dice Shaoran

            "Claro que lo voy a saber amo, yo soy su espiritu, un espiritu creado por la refleccion de sus poderes, al igual que Rino, nosotros podemos exister por la manifestacion de sus poderes magicos" dice Ragna

            "Es verdad tienes razon, eres parte de mi" dice Shaoran

            "Pero solamente algunas veces puedo sentir su pensamientos amos, solamente cuando usted me transmite su angustia" dice Ragna

            "Ragna, creo que necesito un momento, para calmar los pensamientos de mi alma, ya que me encuentro muy confundido, por el rechazo de Sakura" dice Shaoran caminando, hacia un portal

            "Esta bien amo, que descanse" dice Ragna

Mientras tanto en la mansion Li

** POV Mei Ling **

            No puedo creer que yo tenga el poder de las sirenas, no puedo creerlo.  Lo unico que se, es que quiero estar con Shaoran, porque nunca lo he podido olvidar, no lo puedo olvidar desde niño, siento que desde que fui una niña, desde muy pequeña, siempre he sentido este amor por el.

** End Mei Ling **

            "Sakura, que haces aqui?" dice Mei Ling

            "Mei... Ling" dice Sakura

            "Sakura te ves algo palida..." dice Mei Ling un poco preocupada

            "No, te preocupes, creo que es porque hace frio, con todas estas ventanas abiertas" dice Sakura mirando por el balcon

            "Saku.. ra..." dice Mei Ling

            "No, te preocupes Mei Ling, se que tu y Li-kin seran muy felices" dice Sakura de espaldas

            "Deja de estar haciendote la inocente.." dice Mei Ling mirando seriamente, mientras que Sakura torna su Mirada hacia Mei Ling

            "Lo siento Mei Ling, no ere mi intencion" dice Sakura

            "Pense que eras mi amiga cuando llegaste, tu no sabes que es sufrir la muerte del ser mas amado" dice Mei Ling

            "Mei Ling, no es mi culpa de haberme enamorado de Shaoran" dice Sakura con lagrimas

            "El es mi prometido, nunca debiste poner tus ojos en el" dice Mei Ling furiosamente

            "Simplemente ocurrio Mei" dice una voz seria entrando al cuarto

            "Tia Yelan" dice Mei

            "Sra. Li" dice Sakura

            "El sentir amor hacia una persona, no es un sentimiento que controlamos, simplemente es un sentimiento que nace dentro de nosotros" dice Yelan

            "Tia no es justo, el consejo de clanes desde mi nacimiento, han determinado que Shaoran seria mi prometido" dice Mei Ling

            "Asi lo es, pero ahora que Shaoran ha revivido, no ha encarnado en el mismo cuerpo, ahora el es un dragon" dice Yelan

            "Pero aun asi, no hay ningun escrito que diga que personas con diferentes niveles de poderes no puedan casarse" dice Mei Ling

            "Lo se Mei Ling, pero en este caso es algo dificil… se lo mucho que has sufrido de niña, desde que Shaoran murio, pero… pero has pensado en lo que el realmente quiere Mei Ling" dice Yelan

            "El.. el…" dice Mei Ling cayendo al suelo de rodillas

            "El ha elegido Mei Ling y tienes que respetar su decision.  Tienes que aceptarlo y dejar de culpa a otros por lo que el elegio." Dice Yelan

            "Pero…" dice Mei Ling

            "Creo que mas explicaciones no te tengo que dar Mei Ling" dice Yelan mirando a su sobrina


	19. Sacrificio de Amor

He releido la historia, porque son muchas ideas las que tengo, para compensar la larga espera que les hice esperar.  Les juro que pense terminar esta historia en 5000 palabras cuando la empece… nunca pense llegar a tan largo… aich… bueno aqui va…

** Sakura Pov **

Es Otoño...

Llevo meses llorando sin verte, mi querido dragon con corazon de lobo solitario, en realidad ya no se cuanto tiempo podre soportarlo, aveces siento o sueño que me acaricias, en las noches cuando estor dormida, soñando con estar junto contigo.  

Meses sin poder verte, meses sin sentir tu presencia, aquel delicioso olor a sandalo que tienes, aquellos ojos misteriosos que me miran con tanto cariño.  Aquel cabello cafe desordenado la cual me gusta pasar mi mano entre.

Es una soledad grande que siento, siento que tengo un hueco en mi corazon..

** Sakura End **

"Mei Ling, es hora que aceptes la realidad" dice Fanren

"Fanren, pero a pesar que haya pasado muchos meses, lo que siento por Shaoran no ha cambiado" dice Mei Ling

"Que tan segura estas por lo que sientes a Shaoran?  Como puedes amar a alguien que no regresa tus sentimientos?  Supuestamente el amor es algo mutuo.. Mei" dice Fanren furiosamente

"Y tu Fanren, tu no sabes que es lo que siento no opines!!" dice Mei Ling parandose mirandose cara a cara con Fanren

"Pero mira lo que has hecho a Sakura sufrir, y tambien por tu culpa Shaoran ha desaparecido" dice Fanren

"No, me culpes... no me CULPES SOLAMENTE POR SEGUIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS" dice MeiLing

"Eso no es sentimiento... Mei Ling .. tal vez lo confundes con cariño" dice Fanren

"Ahora por mi culpa discuten" dice una voz

"SHAORAN" dicen Fanren y Mei Ling

"Shaoran regresaste!" Dice Mei Ling muy alegre

"Mei Ling no regrese por ti, regrese porque quiero a Sakura y me la llevare conmigo" dice Shaoran

"SHAORAN .. COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO?" dice Mei Ling

"Mei Ling yo nunca supe de nuestro compromido" dice Shaoran

"Pero.. pero.." dice Mei Ling un poco angustiada

"Mei Ling.... " dice Shaoran.. pero es interrumpido por Ragna

"Amo.. Sakura corre peligro... un dragon negro y una mujer... estan volando con una inconciente Sakura en sus brazos" dice Ragna

"Sakura" dice Shaoran preocupado

"Alas..." dice Shaoran saliendo volando por la ventana

SHaoran llega a alcanzar a aquellos desconocidos

"Detente" dice Shaoran bravamente con un Ragna detras de el

"Este fenix sera mio" dice el Dragon negro

"No creo" dice Shaoran confiadamente

"Ayla sosten al fenix" dice el Dragon negro

"Porque lo dices?" dice el Dragon negro

"Porque ella ya es mia... ya la reclame" dice Shaoran

"NO... no puede ser... entonces.. lo que me queda por hacer es matarlos a los dos.. para que el fenix pueda volver a renacer virgen" dice malevolamente el dragon negro

"Crees que podras?" dice Shaoran determinadamente

"Claro que podre, los fenix renacen de las cenizas y nosotros los dragones podemos vivir miles de años, podre esperar que Sakura vuelva a nacer, criarla para amarme y servirme solamente a mi" dice aquel Dragon malevolamente

"No creo que se possible, porque eso lo impedire" dice Shaoran

"No, creo que puedas impedir lo que quiero hacer…" dice el dragon negro

"Claro que podre" dice Shaoran confiadamente

"No, creo mi querido amigo dragon… la fenix esta bajo nuestra manos" dice Ayla

"Con solo una orden mia, ella podra dejar de vivir y volver a reincarnar" dice el Dragon Oscuro

"Y reincarnara solamente para ser mia" dice el Dragon oscuro sonriendo maliciosamente

"Sakura… " dice desesperadamente Shaoran

"Amo, que podremos hacer? Por Sakura?" dice Ragna

"La unica forma que deje de ser mia.. es que yo deje de existir" dice Shaoran

'De esa forma el Corazon del Fenix tal vez sea liberado, y este poder que ella me ha concedido para vivir una segunda vez, tal vez retorne haciendola mas fuerte' se dice a si mismo Shaoran mirando a Ragna con unos ojos de que todo estara bien

"Amo?!" dice Ragna

"Sakura… Sakura siempre te amare" dice Shaoran atravesando una espada a traves de su estomago… una luz sale del cuerpo de Shaoran y entra a la de Sakura despertandola

"Shaoran" dice Sakura despertando, sus poderes son tan inmensos que se esparcen en forma de un aura naranja, y sus alas se abren preciosamente, mandando a Ayla a un lado

"Aich… ah… despertado" dice Ayla

"Shaoran torpe… ahora me has dejado el Fenix" dice el Dragon Oscuro

"Shaoran sacrifice su vida por mi…" dice Sakura

"No, te preocupes Fenix… ahora podras ser mia" dice el Dragon Oscuro

"Te equivocas…" dice Sakura mirando determinadamente al Dragon Oscuro

"Al menos no tuviste que morir… ahora.. viviras para servirme.. a mi Sombra el Dragon Oscuro" dice Sombra

"Lo siento Sombra.. pero tendras que derrotarme antes que suceda eso" dice Sakura determinadamente con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

"Has hecho que Shaoran sacrifique su vida por mi" dice Sakura violentamente, haciendo que su aura se encienda…

Mientras…

"Shaoran… Shaoran… mi pequeño" dice Yelan llorando

"Madre que sucede?" dice Fanren

"Que sucede Tia?" dice Mei Ling

"Creo que es el destino…" dice Yelan

"TIa que sucede?" dice Mei Ling

"Shaoran… ya no esta con nosotros" dice Yelan


	20. Una Leyenda

El amor es imperdonable

Es posible amar a una persona

Es posible amarla porque solamente lo sientes

Es eso posible?

Podra ser posible e imposible al mismo tiempo

Porque a pesar de ser completa sola me siento

Estos sentimientos no se borran de mi….

"Shaoran" dice Sakura tristemente

"Sakura olvida a ese debil hombre, yo soy el que es el predestinado, el merecedor del fenix" dice Sombra

"Lo siento sombra.. pero eso no sera posible" dice Sakura con lagrimas

"Simplemente no sera posible" dice Ragna atravesando sus garras a traves de Sombra

"Amo.." dice Ayla desapareciendo

"Como?! Pero si.. Shaoran.." dice Sombra

"El amo ha desaparecido, pero solamente sigo existiendo para cumplir la ultima voluntad" dice Ragna desvaneciendo tambien

"Ultima voluntad?" dice Sakura

"Shaoran quiere que seas feliz" dice Ragna

"Que sea feliz Ragna?" dice Sakura seriamente

Ragna sonrie por ultima vez a Sakura, y la imagen de Ragna se transforma en Shaoran.  Un Shaoran que desvanece poco a poco, sonriendo felizmente a Sakura.

"SHAORAN" dice Sakura

"Se feliz mi Sakura" dice Shaoran desapareciendo por complete

"Shaoran" dice Sakura cayendo del cielo.. llorando

Mientras en la mansion Higarizawa

"Sakura esta triste" dice Tomoyo sintiendo el llanto del aura de Sakura

"El dragon ha desvanecido" dice Eriol mirando por la ventana del tranquilo otono

"La vida acaba en otono, pero vuelve a nacer en primavera" dice una voz lejana

"Es cierto Fujitaka Kinomoto" dice Eriol

"Tio Fujitaka" dice TOmoyo mirando a su tio tristemente

"Hola Tomoyo, veo que tus poderes son explendidos" dice Fujitaka sonriente

"Ahora… que sigue?" dice Eriol

"Tu sabes que es lo que sigue Eriol, siendo la mitad de lo que eramos" dice Fujitaka

"Entiendo" dice un Eriol sonriente

"Tomoyo, no te preocupes Sakura estara bien" dice Fujitaka sonriente

"Creo que seremos los unico que recordaremos" dice Eriol

"Siendo el mago Clow creo que es algo inevitable" dice Fujitaka retirandose

Meses despues

"Me siento muy mal tia" dice Mei Ling

"No te preocupes Mei Ling.. no es tu culpa" dice Yelan 

"Pero Sakura estara bien?" dice Mei Ling

"Eso es algo que nos tomara tiempo saberlo, tal vez lo sabremos solamente en una distante vida" dice Yelan

"Una distante vida?" dice Mei Ling

"Si, Mei Ling" dice Yelan cerrando la ventanas

"El otono se esta acabando pronto" dice Mei Ling

"El otono es cuando todos los seres duermen, donde la vida duerme y pasa el invierno.  Luego renace en la primavera" dice Yelan

En las tierras sagradas de los Li, una figura femenina caminando por el lago, se detiene.

"Shaoran, te extrano" dice Sakura mirando al lago

"Te esperare, algun dia volveremos a estar juntos…" dice Sakura sumergiendose al lago, y desaparece a traves de la neblina

Desde ese entonces, cientos y cientos de ano, aldrededor del lago crece arboles de cerezos, en donde los petalos caen en otono, caen como lagrimas del fenix que llora por su amor perdido.

"Es una Hermosa historia madre" dice el pequeno Shaoran

"Lo es mi pequeno" dice Yelan mirando al pequeno Shaoran

"Madre entrenare bastante para poder visitar aquel lugar sagrado" dice Shaoran determinadamente

"Bueno pequeno es hora de dormir" dice Yelan dandole un beso al pequeno Shaoran en la frente

"Madre" dice Shaoran 

"Que sucede Shaoran.. es hora de dormir" dice Yelan

"De verdad existen personas con poderes del fenix" dice Shaoran

"No lo se Shaoran, ese cuento es solamente una leyenda que se ha pasado en generaciones" dice Yelan

"Y los dragones?" dice Shaoran curiosamente

"Eso tambien hijo, pero.. en los libros de magia dicen que esos poderos pueden existir dentro de cualquiera persona, pero han sido milenios que nadie ha tenido manisfestaciones de aquellos poderes, que hacen pensar a muchos, que tal vez aquellos poderes desvanecieron para siempre" dice Yelan

"huh?" dice Shaoran un poco decepcionado

"Vamos pequeno a dormir" dice Yelan levantando para apagar la luz del cuarto del pequeno Shaoran

"Buenas noches madre" dice el pequeno Shaoran que empieza a dormir

Antes de dormirse completamente, Shaoran murmura que quiere ser un dragon….

"Amo, muy pronto despertaras" dice Ragna mirando al Shaoran dormido

"Muy pronto despertaras…" dice una voz

"QUien eres?" dice Ragna volteandose para encontrarse con una figura desconocida

"No, te preocupes no vengo a hacer dano, solamente cuida que este pequeno crezca, solamente cuidalo hasta que llegue la hora" dice la figura desvaneciendose

Nota:

Este es el final de Cerezos en Otono, por fin lo termine, espero pronto poder poner online, la otra historia que sera la secuela de Cerezos en otono.  La cual se llamara "Memorias de un amor"


End file.
